1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to networking and more particularly to providing a credential to a network device in order to access a communication network.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, hotspots may be established in areas where users are not known in advance. Examples of hotspots may comprise hotels, coffee shops, campuses, and other public or private locations where digital device users may be interested in connecting to a communication network such as the Internet. Typically, these hotspots are wireless.
In many embodiments, the hotspots require the users to be authorized. Thus, the user is typically required to perform a login process before the user's digital device is allowed access to the hotspot. A common login process comprises opening a web browser and connecting to a captive portal website where a user name and password may be entered. Another process may require the user to provide payment information. After confirmation of the payment, an access point will allow the user's digital device access to the hotspot.
Unfortunately, not all digital devices have browser capability. Such digital devices may include, for example, Wi-Fi, VoIP phones, cameras, and MP3 players. These digital devices, typically, do not include a web browser or mechanism to enter credentials or payment information. As a result, it is difficult for these digital devices to use hotspots.
One conventional solution to this problem is to pre-configure credentials into the digital device. However, this would require that credentials for all hotspots that the user plans on using be known at the time of configuration. It may also require that the user be registered with, or subscribe to, all the hotspots. Furthermore, new hotspots cannot be accessed by this preconfigured digital device unless the digital device is updated (e.g., downloaded to the digital device over a fully functional network connection). A yet further disadvantage is that the digital device must comprise enough memory to store all the credential information.